Ocultando nuestro amor
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: No tengo nada que decir aqui... solo que disfruten de este fic n n


**_Otro ShadowxHydron nwn todo lo que esta entre "esto" pensamientos de Shadow y lo que esta entre esto [esto] pensamiento de Hydron. _**

****espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Dos chicos que ocultaban su amor…solamente se veían después de la escuela….pasaban la noche juntos en la casa del joven Hydron.<p>

-No me gusta que estés con esa chica-Responde un peli grisaseo

-A mi tampoco que estés con ella-Decía cabizbajo-Pero por que nuestro amor tiene que ser asi de secreto?-

Shadow solamente sonrió y lo abrazo, para después darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

-No quiero que estés triste por eso-

Hydron solamente se acostó en su cama y durmió, Shadow durmió alado de el. A la mañana siguiente fue cuando todo se fue revelando poco a poco.

-Waw Shadow, ya casi llevas con Mylene 3 meses-Decía Mira-Le regalaras algo?-

-No…ni tengo la mínima idea de cuanto llevaba con ella-Sin preocupación y sin interés

-Como eres tan frio deberías darle algo-

Shadow se levanto de su lugar y solamente salió con su cuaderno y una pluma, en la cual escribió una pequeña carta. Ya que se la daría a la persona mas apreciada para el.

Sin importarle el sentimiento de los demás…solo pensando en su querido Hydron, sabia que algún día tenia que acabar esa falsedad y su secreto al fin seria revelado. Se dirigió a la ventana para poder observar el enorme patio que había en esa escuela, mirando cada persona que pasaba, entraba y/o salía de la escuela. Recordó que la hora del almuerzo seria pronto y que por primera vez estaría junto a el en la azotea de la escuela.

Apresurándose un poco, ignorando a los demás que lo llamaban a el no le importaba, subiendo a las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la puerta que abriría para estar junto a el…o al menos…eso fue lo que creía.

Una chica llamada Alice estaba junto con Hydron demasiadamente juntos, la sorpresa fue tan impactante que Shadow entro interrumpiéndolos.

-Shadow…que…estas haciendo?-Decía nervioso el ojo malva

-Olvidaste que hoy almorzarías conmigo?-Muy serio pero por dentro se sentía destrozado

-Espera…el iba a almorzar conmigo-Decía la pelinaranja-No puedes hacer esto

-Claro que si puedo-Sonriendo de lado mientras abrazaba al ojo malva-Después de todo…el es mío-

Hydron se sonrojo al instante de escuchar eso, Shadow simplemente lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, alejándose de la azotea…bajaron rápidamente las escaleras…

"No permitiré que alguien mas te bese, tus labios son los que me pertenecen solamente a mi…no dejare que nadie mas te toque"

Salieron de aquel edificio color celeste, para después dirigirse al patio en donde había un gran árbol de cerezo.

-Pero…creí que…debíamos fingir…-Decía el ojo malva mientras que el peli grisaseo lo soltaba

-Recuerdas este lugar…-Pregunto-Aun recuerdas que significado tiene?-

Hydron miro a su alrededor y fue cuando su mente fue invadida por aquel recuerdo.

-Si…lo recuerdo, fue el momento en el que confesarte tus sentimientos hacia mi…-Un poco nostálgico el ojo malva

-Exacto…y pronto cumpliremos casi el año…no quiero que nadie te vuelva a tocar-

Shadow lo abraza por la cintura y lo besa, Hydron solamente le correspondió el abrazo y cerro los ojos, el viento soplo una pequeña brisa lo cual hizo que algunos pétalos empezaran a caer del árbol.

"En verdad…que quiero que seas solamente mío, cortare con Mylene… y asi poder demostrar lo que en verdad siento por ti"

La carta que tenia Shadow en su bolsillo por el viento este salió volando sin que el se diera cuenta fue cuando, se abrió y solo podía decir

_**Te daría todo…**_

_**No me importa lo que pidas hasta lo mas complicado que sea yo hare que se haga realidad, te amor sin importar cuanto lo tenga que ocultar este sentimiento es demasiado para poderlo demostrarlo.**_

_**Esto no es lo mio pero espero que me aceptes este día tan especial, para demostrarte todo mi amor que tengo.**_

_**Feliz aniversario.**_

[No quiero que sepas, pero en realidad ya no andaba con Alice…no podía dejar de pensar en ti y que al estar con ella tenia miedo de que mis sentimientos cambiaran, pero veo que en realidad si me quieres como yo pensaba]

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer n_n<em>**

_**espero que les aya gustado**_


End file.
